Hikayat Shishido Sang Pejuang
by TheSummerDemon
Summary: Sebuah Hikayat singat tentang Shishido Sang Pejuang...


**Hikayat Shishido Sang Pejuang**

**Oleh: Kai**

**Rating: Semua Umur**

**Hak Cipta: Takeshi Konomi's.**

**Tersebutlah seorang pemuda bernamakannya Shishido sang pejuang. Ia merasa sangatlah gusar, karena tiada diindahkan lagilah ia dalam tim reguler tenis yang amatlah digemarinya karena Kapten tim lawannya, sang ketua Fudoumine yang perkasa, Tachibana telah mengalahkannya. Maka tiadalah sudi Sang Maha Guru Kantoku memberinya restu untuk bergabung kembali sebagai reguler.**

**Shishido sang pejuang merasa sedih dan bermuram durja. Namun tiadalah ia pernah terjerumus dalam putus asa. Berpikirlah ia untuk memasuk kembali dalam reguler, apapun caranya.**

**Syahdan tersebutlah seorang pemuda baik hati yang berasal dari klan Ohtori, Ohtori Choutarou namanya. Maka memintalah Shishido sang pejuang bantuan pada Ohtori Choutarou. Tiadalah pernah ia memiliki maksud untuk memanfaatkan, namun tidaklah ia punya pilihan lain, karena Ohtori Choutarou adalah sang empunya dari jurus dahsyat Scud Serve, dimana bola serve yang dipukulnya akan melaju bagaikan kilat, tiadalah pernah seorangpun sanggup memukulnya kembali.**

**Maka setujulah Ohtori Choutarou untuk membantu Shishido sang pejuang. Berkatalah ia dengan lembut, "dengan senang hati hamba bersedia mendanpingi Shishido-san untuk berlatih tenis. Suatu kehormatanlah untuk membantu orang yang dirundung kesusahan. Beritahukan hamba, apakah yang dikehendakan Shishido-san untuk hamba lakukan?"**

**Maka berlatihlah Shishido sang pejuang bersama Ohtori Choutarou setiap malam untuk meraih kehendaknya kembali sebagai regular. Tiadalah pernah Shishido sang pejuang merasa lelah ataupun menyerah, tiadalah pernah ia merasa putus asa.**

**Adapun setelah berminggu-minggu lamanya mereka berlatih memeras keringat, siaplah Shishido sang pejuang untuk meraih posisinya sebagai reguler kembali. Maka datanglah ia ke hadapan Taki Haginosuke, seorang reguler di timnya, ditantanglah ia, dilawanlah ia, dan dikalahkanlah ia hingga peluh keringat tiada berhenti mengucur dari seluruh tubuhnya. Kepuasan yang sangat terasa olehnya, lalu menghadaplah ia ke hadapan Sang Maha Guru Kantoku. Namun terkejutlah dan kecewalah ia karena Sang Maha Guru Kantoku tetap tiada mengindahkan dirinya, dan tidak mengizinkannya kembali ke dalam timnya. Sungguh sedih sangat perasaan Shishido sang pejuang, tiada berguna usaha yang dilakukannya selama ini.**

**Namun tiadalah pernah ia berputus asa. Memohonlah ia, bersujudlah ia di hadapan Sang Maha Guru Kantoku. Ikutlah Ohtori Choutarou bersujud untuk memohonkan untuk mempertimbangkan kembali untuk mengembalikan Shishido sang pejuang dalam tim reguler. Namun Sang Maha Guru Kantoku hanya diam dan bertitah: "Tiada sudilah aku menerima kembali yang sudah kubuang. Wahai Ohtori Choutarou, mungkin akan kupertimbangkan, namun sudikah kau terbuang menggantikan posisinya?"**

**Maka terdiamlah Ohtori Choutarou. Namun berkatalah ia dengan lantang, "Tiadalah keberatan hamba terdepak dari reguler, namun sudilah kiranya Sang Maha Guru menerima kembali Shishido Sang pejuang kembali dalam reguler."**

**Terkejut sangat Shishido sang pejuang mendengarnya. Tiba-tiba mengeluarkanlah ia sebilah gunting yang sangatlah tajam dari kantongnya, dan dipotonglah rambut panjangnya yang indah, seindah dan selembut sutra, yang merupakan hartanya yang sangat berharga. Terkejutlah semua orang menyaksikannya. **

**Hatta datanglah Yang Mulia Kapten Atobe tiba-tiba dan berucap, "Ore-sama rasa pantaslah kiranya Shishido sang pejuang kembali dalam reguler. Ore-sama berharap Sang Maha Guru mempertimbangkan kembali permintaan Shishido sang pejuang."**

**Terdiamlah Sang Maha Guru dan berucaplah kembali ia, "Kuberikan satu kesempatan lagi padamu, wahai Shishido sang pejuang. Jadilah engkau berpasangan doubles dengan Ohtori Choutarou, dan janganlah pernah engkau kecewakan lagi harapanku."**

**Shishido sang pejuang merasa sangatlah gembira. Bersuka rialah ia, bersenanglah ia, dan berjuanglah ia bersama Ohtori Choutarou untuk meraih kemenangan.**

TAMAT


End file.
